The present disclosure relates generally to fabric and fabric repair. In particular, systems and devices for installing or adding zipper closures are described.
Zippers are common devices that are used to bring together the edges of an opening of flexible material. They are routinely employed as closing mechanisms for garments, luggage, sporting goods, camping gear, and other items. Typical zipper closures consist of two rows of interdigitating teeth and a slider, operated by hand, that moves along the rows of teeth. Inside the slider is a Y-shaped channel that meshes together or separates the opposing rows of teeth, depending on the direction of the slider's movement.
Known zippers are not entirely satisfactory for the range of applications in which they are employed. For example, modern zippers frequently malfunction or break which render the intended closure inoperable. Sometimes one of the teeth may be damaged or broken off, which results in the zipper becoming unworkable. In addition, conventional zippers are not easily repaired in the event of, for example, damaged or missing teeth and/or insertion pins or a broken retainer box. When this happens, there is no way to immediately repair the zipper, which can lead to embarrassing, or even dangerous circumstances. In other circumstances, a person might want to add a zipper to an item without the necessity of sewing skills or employing a tailor. Other times, when a zipper breaks, there is no other choice to discard the entire garment or item in which it is employed.
Thus, there exists a need for zippers that improve upon and advance the design of known zippers. Such zippers should function alone or to replace a broken zipper. They should be portable, durable, lightweight, easy to use, and cheap to manufacture. Examples of new and useful zippers relevant to the needs existing in the field are discussed below.